Daughters
by jackofalltrades7
Summary: What if Regina has a daughter as well? What different would it make? Reviews are always welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Set before Henry finds Emma in episode 1.

The town of Storybrooke is a small town. Everyone knows everyone, or so they'd like to believe so. Mr. Gold walks down Main Street watching everyone go about his or her daily business. He then spies Mayor Regina Mills walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side. Behind her lagging are her 2 adopted children, Henry Mills and Katherine Mills. Both look miserable as they follow Regina into the community building. They are all dressed up and Mr. Gold smiles to himself. It is another town meeting and Regina has her children sit in on it sometimes believing that one day this town, this Storybrooke, will be theirs to run. Katherine, a slender tall girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes looks up and smirks at Mr. Gold. Not too many people in this town stand up to him; actually no one but the young teenager and Regina tend to push his buttons on many occasions. Mr. Gold thinks to him self 'this all better be worth it'. He then crosses the street and makes his way to the building.

Later that night Regina is standing in front of the mirror fixing her self up. She slaps some lipstick on and turns to her children sitting at the dinner table.

"I have some more late night paperwork to do at the office." Regina says sternly. "What are the rules?"

"No TV, yes homework." Henry replies looking up at his sister.

Regina turns to her daughter. "I expect your school work to be done this week."

"Yes mother." Katherine says with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"All of it Katherine, not just one or two pieces, everything that you've missed as well." Regina warns. "If you do not there will be consequences."

"Yes mother." Katherine repeats her statement and looks down at one of her schoolbooks.

"I will be back at 9 o'clock. You know your bedtimes, I expect you to be in bed at that time."

"Yes mother," Katherine repeats.

"Yes mom." Henry says looking at his sister.

Regina puts her hand on Henry and smiles. She looks at Katherine. "I mean it Katherine, school work needs to get done. You will not make me look like a fool."

She turns and leaves the house. Katherine and Henry go to the window and watch as Regina pulls her car out and drives away. Katherine turns to Henry.

"You better be back before she gets home." She says grabbing her jacket.

"I will" Henry says grabbing his jacket and backpack.

Katherine stops her brother from leaving the house. "H." Henry looks at her. "I hope you find what you're looking for." She says. "And seriously you better not get caught and in trouble."

They hug and both leave to go about their own business while their mother has these little meetings.

Henry made his way to Boston, found Emma and she drove them back. Katherine is nowhere to be found when this all happens.

Emma finds herself laying on a caught not knowing how she got their. Beside her is a rough looking little man whistling.

Sheriff Graham enters escorting a young girl. "Katherine, sit here till I phone your mother." He goes over and lets Graham out. "LeRoy you made bail. Behave now."

"Seriously." Emma says behind the bars.

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." Graham smiles.

"I wasn't drunk there was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." Emma replies looking at Graham through the bars.

"A wolf." Graham says unbelievingly.

Katherine laughs. "Speaking of wolves, did you enjoy your time at the animal shelter last night Graham?" She laughs and nearly falls out of the chair. Her attention is then drawn to the blonde behind bars. "You" She blinks her eyes making sure it isn't a figment of her imagination. "It can't be true." She whispers to herself shaking her head with confusion.

Regina comes into the room. "Graham, Henry's run away again and I can't find Katherine anywhere." Katherine slinks down into Grahams chair. Her attention is drawn to Emma in the cell walking right past Katherine sitting in Grahams chair. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"Lady I haven't seen your kid since I've dropped him off at your house. Pretty good alibi." Emma says hanging onto the bars.

"Yeah well he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina replies.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asks looking at Regina.

"He doesn't have any friends." Katherine says behind them forgetting that she should be quiet.

Regina spins and sees her daughter sitting in Grahams chair. "Katherine, what are you doing here? And why were you not watching Henry last night."

"It's not my job to watch him." Katherine replies angrily.

"Miss Swan my son is a loner, he doesn't really have any friends."

"Every kid has friend, have you checked his computer, if he was close to someone it'll be in his email."

"And you would know this how?"

"Finding people is what I do. How about this you guys let me out and I'll help you find him." Emma says with a smile on her face trying to convince the two.

Regina turns to her daughter. "Sheriff Graham, what has my daughter done this time?"

Graham pulls Regina aside and explains that Katherine was found walking late in the night a bit intoxicated. He found her on his way home from his shift at the animal shelter. Graham walks over and lets Emma out of jail.

Regina goes over to her daughter and pulls her up by the arm. "I will deal with you after we find Henry." She warns. "This type of behavior will not be tolerated, especially from one of MY children. Do you understand me?" Regina's tone is full of anger and disappointment.

"Yes mother." Katherine yanks her arm from Regina's grip. "Wouldn't want to ruin that picture perfect family would we." She whispers as she walks in front of the group out the door.

Everyone hears this though.

Later that night after Henry is found and Mary Margaret Blanchard confronted. It is a quiet night at the Mayors house. Regina is in bed thinking her kids are asleep.

Henry is lying on his bed looking through his storybook when Katherine knocks on the door. Katherine quietly enters. "H, you awake?"

"Katie?" Henry replies looking up from his book. The look on Katherine's face worries him. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"You found her?" She says in disbelief. "You found your birth mother? How? Why?" Henry doesn't answer her first two questions.

"I had too." Henry quietly replies. "To break the curse."

"Henry, it's just a book." Katherine sits down on his bed looking at the book, looking at the picture of Charming and Snow. "They're just stories," Katherine says quietly more trying to convince herself than Henry. She starts to flip through the pages.

"It's true Katie." Henry lays his hand on his sister.

A loving looks passes between the too. Katherine and Henry sit together on the bed looking through the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry and Katherine are sitting at Granny's eating breakfast. Unknown to the two Emma is sitting at the booth next to them and can hear their conversation. Henry looks up at Katherine.

"Are you going to look for your parents?" He asks innocently.

"No." Katherine answers bluntly. "Why should I?" She puts her fork down and looks at Henry. "If they wanted me, they would've kept me. I'm not going to try to be part of someone's life that gave me away in the first place."

"Katie." He asks his older sister hesitantly. "Are you mad that I found her?"

Katherine eyes narrow and she shakes her head. "Not really. I understand why, but I don't get why you think mother is so awful."

"She's the evil queen." Henry whispers to her. "Our lives suck."

"H." Katherine takes a deep breath. "She does love us in her own way."

They sit in silence for a little while. Henry just plays with his food.

"Will you be mad if I want to have Emma in my life?"

Katherine piles up her napkin and silverware on her plate. "Just remember who your family is and don't get your hopes up too much either." Katherine lays money down on the table and leaves Henry sitting there.

At this moment Emma sits trying to process what these 2 children's life are like with Regina. She doesn't notice that as Henry goes to pay for their breakfasts, he sees her and smiles hugely.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Kid."

"Wanna walk me to school?" Henry half pleads and half asks.

"Sure why not kid." Emma smiles at her son as she gets up, pays and leaves to walk him to school.

Later on that evening Graham and Emma are sitting in his office. She has just accepted the deputy position, moved in with Mary Margerate and is feeling good about herself for finally putting roots down.

Mayors House

Regina is getting ready to leave the house. "I have to go to a counsel meeting to plan on what we are going to do to the old mines."

"Ya another counsel meeting" Katherine sarcastically replies to her mother giving her a knowing look. Henry looks between his sister and mother with confusion.

"Yes a counsel meeting." Regina replies giving her daughter a warning look. Katherine just smiles at her. "You know the rules?" Regina asks her children.

"Yes to school work, no to TV and no leaving the house." Henry replies looking at his mother.

Regina walks over and puts a hand on her sons shoulder. "Good boy."

She then turns her attention to her daughter. "Under no circumstances do either of you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom." Henry says looking at Regina. Katherine gives him a look of worry.

"For the tenth time Henry she is not your mother. Despite what you think and her being deputy, she won't be here much longer." Regina says looking at him trying not to feel hurt. "Now both of you do as I say or there will be consequences." Regina turns to leave. "I'll be back at 5 sharp."

Regina leaves the house. Henry and Katherine watch Regina pull the car away from the house. They both run to grab their jackets and bags.

"Don't go there Henry." Katherine warns using his full name. "She's no good" She mimics what Regina has stated numerous times.

"Don't tell me what to do Katherine" Henry sharply replies back using her full name. "and I won't tell mom what you do when she's not here." Henry warns and leaves the house followed by Katherine.

"Just be back before 5 okay." Katherine yells as they go their separate ways.

While everyone is busy a the meeting to plan what to do with the mines the teenagers of Storybrooke decide to throw a little get together. There's loud music, drinking, dancing, teens making out, playing games, group of guys playing a video game. The Mayors daughter, Katherine, is sitting out on the back porch, a drink in her hand, watching everyone. To her left is a girl with long blonde braided hair with flowers in it. The girl keeps glancing at her cell phone.

"Oh come on." Katherine says rather annoyed at her friend's actions.

"My mother will freak if she knows I'm out of the house."

"Cassandra, your mother is too protective. You'll be back in plenty of time before she gets home from church." Katherine says taking the cell phone from the girl and handing her the drink instead. Cassandra looks in the cup questioningly. "It's just apple cider" Katherine smirks.

"Your mothers?" Cassandra asks knowing how potent the Mayors supposed apple cider is. Cassandra notices that Katherine does not have a cup. "Where's yours?"

"I don't like apples." Katherine replies pulling out a different bottle of liquid. Cassandra rolls her eyes. "You have to live a little in the world, not be cooped up all the time. Get into some trouble." Katherine raises her eyebrows and looks up at a group of boys who are checking out the two girls. She gets an evil grin on her face. She nudges Cassandra and nods her head to the group. Cassandra admittedly shakes her head noo in protest. "Come on," Katherine says seductively. "You can't get pregnant just dancing." She mocks and pulls the protesting girl out of her chair.

They go over and start talking to the group of teenage boys. One of them takes a liking to Cassandra and they start to talk. The other turns towards Katherine. "Not so fast Casanova." Katherine puts her hand up in the air causing the gentleman to move back, whether on his own or by force it is not sure. "Not interested." She smirks while watching Cassandra start to slow dance with the boy.

"Oh I see" The young man says looking from Katherine to Cassandra and back to Katherine with a knowing glance.

"What is it you think you see?" Katherine turns her attention to the young man, an evil look in her eyes. Katherine stands up to the young man, that is at least a foot taller than she is. "Oh you think just because I'm not interested in an arrogant, egotistical, jackass like you that I must play for the same team?" The young man cowers at Katherine's words and power. She looks much like Regina at this given point.

"No, I…I…I'm sorry." He says and quickly moves away from the girl.

Katherine lets out an evil laugh, takes a drink and begins to dance beside her friend.

"Sheriff!" A teenage boy yells and the teens begin to scatter.

Cassandra looks at Katherine horrified. "My mothers going to kill me"

The two begin to run off, but before they get a clean get away Emma looks Katherine right in the eyes. Katherine and Cassandra then disappear.

Emma and Graham take a look around the house. Graham picks up a cup and smells it. "Apple cider." He replies looking at Emma.

At the mines

Regina and Emma just got done arguing with each other and are now deciding how to handle the situation in getting Henry and Archie out of the mine.

One of Regina's employees drives a car up and drops Katherine off. Regina goes over and glares at her daughter grabbing her arm out of anger. "Where were you?" Regina's tone full of accusations. "This would've never happened had you done what you were told to do." Katherine glances up at Emma and Emma gives a sadden expression. "Where the hell were you?!" Regina begins to loose her temper a little.

Emma comes over and steps in between the two. "This isn't going to help Henry." She whispers looking Regina in the eyes. Emma gives Katherine a sympathetic look.

"You're right Deputy." Regina says pulling herself together letting go of Katherine. Regina turns to an employee. "Take her home." The employee nods. "I'll deal with you later." Regina warns going back to her stoney look.

Emma walks Katherine back to the car. "Look your brother will be safe." Emma tries to give Katherine assurance.

"Nobody asked you." Katherine spits out as she gets in the car.

Emma stands stunned watching the car drive off. She then goes over and joins the team that are trying to get Archie and Henry out of the minds.

TBC: This story is going to add some rewrited scenes to include the new character for season 1 and then 2 and then move on from there as hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple weeks since the incident at the mines. Katherine has done everything that Regina has asked of her and kept to her self, that is what the Mayor of Storybrooke thinks. However Katherine has just gotten better at hiding things. Henry and Emma have been spending a lot more time together.

Emma had just found Graham at Regina's house as well.

Henry and Katherine are walking down Main Street towards Granny's. Mr. Gold is in his store watching everyone out his window. Mary Margaret and Emma are both walking towards Henry and Katherine.

"Emma!" Henry yells when he notices the 2 women. He runs up to Emma and gives her a big hug.

"Hey kid." Emma says hugging him back.

Katherine keeps her distance as the two talk. Mary Margaret greets her.

"Good evening Katherine." She smiles at the teenager.

"Good evening, Miss Blanchard." Katherine replies looking around uncomfortably. 'Miss Swan."

"Katie," Henry asks looking at his older sister. "I have an idea can we eat with Emma and Mary Margaret?" Henry grins at his sister and adds. "Please?"

"Sure. Mother said to take you to Granny's, she didn't say anything about not eating with anyone."

Emma and Henry start off towards Granny's, Henry so animated talking about is day and operation cobra with Emma.

"Everything okay?" Mary Margaret asks watching the teenager become extremely uncomfortable.

"Everything is fine, thank you." Katherine formally replies as she gives Mary Margaret a nervous smile.

Mary Margaret is now full of understanding just looking into Katherine's bright blue conflicted eyes.

They enter Granny's as a group to everyone's surprise and whispering. Why are the Mayors children with those two? Everyone seems to be thinking. They take their seats and Ruby comes over and hands them menus.

"Let me know when you're ready to order." Ruby says with a confused look. "And will this be one check or two?"

Katherine begins to reply when Mary Margaret puts a gentle hand on her arm. "One check Ruby and I'll take it." She looks at the group. "Get anything you want."

Katherine looks down at her arm in shock at the gentle touching of the teacher.

Mary Margaret was a kind and gentle soul. Katherine knew this. She only wanted to help Henry and had given him this book. That's when he started to connect dots believing that everyone in Storybrooke were fairy tale characters. Katherine smiled to herself thinking about this. Her brother had always been a quiet, respectful kid, but had no friends and didn't fit in anywhere. He always struggled with the fact that his birth parents gave him up. He always had a very active imagination. As for Katherine, she had many different feelings about this.

She really didn't see Emma as such a bad person her mother was trying to make her out to be. Hell Henry has been extremely happy having Emma in his life and she had never seen her brother this happy before. Even though Henry was skipping school and lying to Regina, Katherine couldn't blame him, she had been doing the same thing since she was his age. Katherine loved her brother more than anything and she knew that he loved her as well. But there was something different about Emma, something that she had yet to figure out. There was something that instantly made you drawn to the tall blonde. Katherine understood fully why Henry being a young kid, would much rather be with a fun person than a strict parent.

Then there was their mother. Katherine saw the pain in Regina's eyes when no one else was looking. Emma showed up, Henry hunted her down, and Katherine knew this killed Regina. Katherine hated this fact that her mother was in pain. She was in pain because of her, Emma, yet what exactly had Emma done?

Katherine looked at Emma and Henry. Emma didn't know Henry very well, but the love that came off of her for her biological son, was greatly immense, something that neither children were use too. Katherine couldn't blame Henry for wanting to be with Emma. She was nicer, funnier, warm, friendly…human. She was human and made mistakes. Regina often had issues with imperfection and that put a lot of pressure and stress on Henry and Katherine.

Mary Margaret had been sitting watching the complex emotions race across the teenagers face. She knew Regina wouldn't approve and probably would take it out on her daughter again, yet she admired Katherine for stepping back and allowing Henry to explore a relationship with Emma. Emma, what can Mary Margaret say, there was this instant connection with them the first time they met. Katherine has always been, for lack of a better term, one of Mary Margaret more adventuresome student. She had the ability to keep everyone on his or her toes when she was around. She wasn't so much as a troublesome troublemaker, more like a fun loving troublemaker. One time while waiting for Regina to show up at the Principals office, again, Katherine looked at Mary Margaret with a toothless 6yr old smile and said rules are met to be bent and broken. Mary Margaret looked at Katherine then to Emma. She smiled thinking that Emma might've been more like Katherine a that age, seeing how Emma didn't back down from anyone as well.

"So what is Madame Mayor doing that she wasn't able to have dinner with the two of you?" Emma asks while sneaking a fry off Henry's plate and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Late night counsel meeting." Henry innocently replies stealing a fry from Emma's plate.

Katherine and Emma both choke on their food at the same time. Katherine glances over at Emma and gives her a sly smile knowing why this happened. Emma has a horrified look on her face. Emma sees Katherine and the two actually share a laugh. The first friendly, relaxing thing that has happened since Emma arrived. The atmosphere becomes more relaxed and Henry smiles watching the two share something he doesn't understand.

The group start to talk about their day. Katherine looks up at the diner clock. "Shit, H, we gotta go." She says grabbing her jacket as she grabs Henry by the arm. "Thank you for dinner Miss Swan, Miss Blanchard."

The two rush out of the diner. "What are the chances mother will be late?" Katherine says as they speed walk home.

"Not very good." Henry says as the turn the corner and see Regina's car already in the driveway.

Katherine takes a deep breath as she enters the house prepared to face the wrath of Regina.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine and Henry enter the house to find Regina standing with her arms crossed.

"Where have you two been?" Regina with her arms folded rather annoyed staring at her children. "You're a half hour late."

Graham walks out of the kitchen and looks at Katherine and Henry. "Hi."

"Thank you Sheriff for coming over, my children are back now." Regina says dismissing Graham with a wave of the hand.

Graham nods and leaves avoiding eye contact with Katherine and Regina. As soon as Graham shuts the front door Regina starts.

"I almost had Graham and others going out looking for you."

"Afraid we ran away again?" Katherine rather upset that Graham was in their house again.

"Excuse me?" Regina unfolds her arms and takes a step towards her.

Henry jumps in between the two of them.

"Mom, we were having dinner at Granny's, they were a busy so it took a little longer for our food to come. Sorry." He quickly explains.

Regina steps back looking at her children. "Very well." Regina looks down at Henry and smiles. "Upstairs, homework, sleep wear and then bed." Regina waits for Henry to close his bedroom door. "Katherine." She says calmly. "I want a phone call next time you and your brother are running late."

Katherine looks at her. "Sorry, time just got away from us." Regina looks at her daughter and shakes her head understanding. Katherine twists her hands not use to this mild reaction. "Are you okay?" She asks sensing something is wrong with her mother.

"I am fine." Regina says folding her arms and looking at her daughter, trying to hide the pain.

For whatever reason it is, Katherine knows when her mother is lying and hiding something. Katherine can't explain it, she was adopted, but there is this link, this connection that she knows and feels when Regina is upset.

'Go upstairs and do your homework. I'll be up later to check it." Regina commands.

Katherine goes upstairs pausing at the top looking down at Regina with a worried look.

Later on that evening at Mayor's Mansion

Regina is getting herself ready for bed. She looks out the window to see Graham and Emma talking to each other. A hurtful look crosses her face. She leaves her room to check on Henry.

Henry is fast asleep in bed, his clothes laid out nicely and backpack ready for tomorrow. Regina goes over, bends down and lovingly kisses Henry on the forehead.

She quietly leaves his room to check on Katherine. She comes to Katherine's room. Unlike Henry's Katherine's room is not organized, is not neat and tighty. Katherine's room has clothes on the floor, cd's left out of their cases, books open to certain pages on the floor, on the desk and Katherine fast asleep sideways, fully clothed on the bed. Regina smiled at the peaceful sight of her daughter sleeping. She loved her children so much, but that scared the hell out of her as well. Katherine reminded Regina a little of herself. Always testing limits, always asking questions and wanting to understand why things were.

Regina smiled at the memory of when Katherine was 6 years old and she had been called to the elementary school for something her daughter did. Regina arrived at the school to see Mary Margaret and Katherine sitting outside the Principals office. Katherine innocently swinging her legs talking to Mary Margaret. Katherine stopped swinging her legs the minute Regina walked in. She looked at her mother with big blue innocent eyes. Mary Margaret and Regina entered the Principals office. The principal explained that during recess, Katherine snuck into the building, went to the biology lap and set the frogs scheduled for dissection free, all of them. Katherine had kicked the Principal in the shine when he caught one of the frogs. Yelling that they wanted to be free and shouldn't have to die. In hearing this, Regina put on her serious face, but really couldn't be mad at her daughter. That was the first time Katherine had to be suspended. Regina frowned because it was not the last time her daughter had to be suspended.

Regina walks over and taps Katherine on the leg. "Katherine." She whispers trying to wake her daughter. She taps her on the shoulder. Katherine moans and looks up at Regina. "Sweetie, you're in your clothes." Regina takes the book Katherine had been working on and lays it on top of another stack of opened books.

Katherine sits up looking around like she has no clue where she is. Takes her moment to readjust before she looks up and sees Regina pulling out her sleepwear. Katherine rubs her face sleepily. Regina lays the sleepwear on the bed next to her daughter. "Good

night." She says as she leaves the room.

The next day.

Set after Graham and Emma kiss and Emma and Regina have a confrontation.

Regina enters the mansion in such a rejected angry fashion thinking she is alone. Little does she know that her daughter is watching from another room.

"Why is it that when I find happiness it is taken away from me?" Regina asks looking into a mirror at her self. "It suppose to be my happy ever after, it is not supposed to work this way." Regina looks longing in the mirror. "Emma Swan you will not succeed."

Regina collects herself and leaves the house making her final decision.

That is all it takes for Katherine's blood to boil. Hearing the name of the woman who is causing her mother so much pain, so much heartache. This woman comes into their life, trying to take her brother and destroying her mother's happiness. Seeing her once perfectly held together mother, fall into a rejected state of mind, Katherine balls her fists and quietly removes herself from the house using the backdoor.

As Katherine walks down Storybrooke. She stops and stands in front of the police station. Emma and Graham are inside unaware that she is watching. She sees the 2 kissing and practically making out in the Sheriff's office. But Graham all of a sudden pulls back and looks extremely sick up at Emma. Katherine can't hear what is being said, but knows immediately something is wrong from the looks on their faces. Graham falls over and Emma cries out.

Somehow she knows Regina has something to do with this. A gut feeling she has. Katherine smiles turns and leaves the scene without saying a word.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*Please note that this is not the Kathryn Nolan/Midas's daughter from OUAT. This is a complete new character just happens to share a name. Towns have people with same names even small towns lol.

2 weeks later

Emma comes out and locks the door. She turns and is startled seeing Katherine standing there.

"Katie?" Emma asks concerned from the look on her face. "Are you okay?" She walks towards her but stops midstep with the look Katherine gives her.

"Miss Swan, my name is Katherine." Katherine eyes get darker as she looks at Emma. "You may be his birth mother, but Regina is his mother and I am his sister." Tears start to swell up in Katherine's eyes. "If you hurt my family, I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do." Katherine threating tone is so much like Regina's that Emma takes a step back.

"Listen here, Katherine." Emma says reaching out and touching Katherine on the arm.

Instantly Katherine is filled with mixed emotions and images that she pulls away from Emma like her arm is on fire. "Don't touch me." She says as she takes off.

Katherine is walking with no direction. She runs into Mr. Gold who tilts his head looking at her. "Everything alright deary?'

"What's it to you?" Katherine spits back looking at Mr. Gold with suspicious eyes.

"Just asking," Mr. Gold replies smiling. He continues to study the teenage girl. "You seem different."

"No I'm the same me." Katherine stares at him, something darker in her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just an observation." Mr. Gold looks at Katherine and smiles. "Be careful deary, magic always comes with a price." He says as he walks away.

Katherine shakes her head in confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asks watching Mr. Gold walking down the road.

"Just a wise thought to remember." Mr. Gold responds back without turning around.

"Crazy ol' imp." Katherine shrugs him off and continues to walk.

Later at the Mayor's house.

Henry is sitting reading over his Story book when there is a knock on his door. Katherine slowly enters and takes a seat on his bed. Henry puts the book down and looks at his sister.

"I don't think you should be seeing Miss Swan anymore." Katherine flatly says.

"what?" Henry asks in disbelief.

"Mother is in pain and you're too young and selfish to see this." Katherine's tone again is flat and emotionless.

"Katie?" Henry is fitting back tears. 'You don't mean this." Henry says quietly in a pleading tone.

"I do." Katherine stands and leaves the room.

Slowly the tears begin to flow down Henry's cheeks. He curls up on his bed and hides his face with the pillow.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Mayor's Mansion

Katherine is sitting in her room listening to music and looking at Henry's Once Upon A Time Book. She has not been feeling like herself lately and just wanted time to be alone. She has had little sleep in days and when she does sleep, confusing dreams happen. She's noticed that anytime she gets close to certain people she gets waves of confusing emotions ranging from pure joy to pure anger. She is reading the stories and shaking her head in disbelief. She stops at the page with The Huntsman holding the knife.

They had just got done burying Graham a week ago. Something about his heart giving way was the talk of the town. Katherine had watched Graham die in the arms of Emma Swan. She shook her head staring at the illustrated picture. She rubs her eyes and continues to read flipping through the pages.

Henry is standing in the doorway watching his sister. They haven't been getting along lately and he's been having to sneak out of the house to see Emma without Regina and Katie finding out. Something happened that Henry can't figure out. His sister was changing and he wasn't able to understand. He couldn't put the puzzle pieces together as to why this might be happening and if Katie could possible truly be another fairy tale character. Henry watches Katie, he truly is worried about her and has talked to Emma about it.

Emma told Henry that she can somewhat understand why Katherine was all sudden feeling the way she was. She was scared that now that Emma was in Henry's life, that she'd lose him. Katie was sticking up for her family and her mother, despite not truly understanding how she could with Regina being such a tight ass. Henry didn't buy it but acted like he did. He had a feeling there was more to this.

Emma turned to Mary Margaret about Katie as well. Emma was worried for Henry's sister and the changes in her behavior lately. Henry reported that Katherine cleaned her room and organized it, she even started to dress different, more formal like Regina. Henry never knew Katie to be organized and want to wear dress clothes. Emma and Mary Margaret observed that Katie started to keep to herself more and didn't really talk to anyone, not even her best friend Cassandra.

Katherine looks up and is startled seeing Henry standing in the doorway watching her. "What?" She asks pulling off her headphones.

"Are you sick?" Henry asks looking around her room and seeing a once lived in space look more like a museum.

"No, why?" Katherine lays Henry's book on her bed. "H, what is it?"

Henry hesitantly walks over to her bed and sits down. He picks up the book and stares at it not wanting to look Katie in the eyes. "You're acting different." He states quietly. "Why?"

Katie puts her hand on Henry and then pulls it away like it's on fire. Henry looks at her worried. "H….I'm sorry." Katie says. "There's just so much. Mother's hurting, Emma loves you and wants to be in your life, yet that is hurting Mother." Katie shakes her head trying to clear her head. "I don't know. It's all very confusing."

"Katie, what happens when we touch you?" Henry asks thinking about how in the last few weeks Katie has pulled away physically from everyone.

"Loads of feelings." Katie replies. "It's like I feel everything that person feels." Katie pulls her legs up to her chest. "It's not with everyone H. Only certain people."

"Like Emma, Mary Margaret, mom?" Henry says thinking real hard as to why this is happening.

"Ya?" Katie looks at Henry. "I'm not a fairy tale character H. I don't get why I feel like this now." Henry looks at his book then back to Katie. "I read that book a hundred times H. I'm not in there." Katie takes a deep breath. "But the Huntsman…"

"You believe?" Henry looks at his sister.

"H….I don't know what to think….there's so much and it helps explain soooo much." Katie looks at Henry. "But, I can leave Storybrooke though." Katie admits to Henry. "I'm not a character."

"What? When?" Henry looks at Katie.

"You didn't think I'd let you find your birth mother without checking to make sure it was safe and she wasn't an evil person do you?" Katie gives Henry a loving look. "I went to Boston when I found out your little plan to make the trip. I copied your information and I went." Henry's mouth drops open. "I had no problem leaving Storybrooke."

Henry sits down on Katie's bed. "What I wasn't counting on is our Mother truly loving us H." Katie looks out the window. "She does you know. I didn't think that Emma coming into your life would be so hurtful. I never got that feeling from Mother before. She was always walled and closed off." Katie laughs to herself. "I didn't think Mother felt at all." Katie looks Henry in the eyes. "I'm not going to stand in the way of you and Emma, I may not like it, or totally agree with it, but H, think about the person who raised you, who does love you as well. You're one lucky boy to have so many people caring about you." Katie takes another deep breath. "I'm not going to stand against our Mother. Henry I don't care what she does or has done or who she truly is, she's our Mother and I will stand behind her regardless, even if she's an Evil Queen. She does have good in her as well. It comes out when she looks at you and I. She fights to keep us and does that truly make her evil?"

Henry sits quietly thinking about everything that Katie is saying. "You sound like Archie." Henry replies.

"Oh gee, thanks." Katie replies laughing. "I'm not a cricket."

Henry and Katie share a laugh when there is a knock on the front door. They both go down stairs and Katie answers the door. One of Regina's workers is standing in the doorway.

"There's been an explosion at the Mayor's office. I was told to come get you."

Henry and Katherine grab their coats and follow the worker out the door.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

After the election and Emma had won confessing that Mr. Gold set the fire, Katherine walks into Mr. Gold Pawnshop. She is looking around at everything trying to remember from the book some of the images. She does not hear Mr. Gold enter his shop. He stands there and watches her for a few minutes. Katherine comes upon a chipped teacup and stares at it. She turns her head as if trying to remember something. She turns and practically jumps onto the table when she realizes Mr. Gold is standing watching.

"Thought I locked the door." Mr. Gold replies giving a sly smile.

"You didn't." Katherine says matching his smile.

"And what can I do for you Miss Mills?" Mr. Gold asks as he walks behind his counter and picks up the teacup.

"Nothing. I don't make deals."

"That I know." Mr. Gold gives her an eerie smile. "Then why did you come to my shop?"

Katherine tilts her head and looks at Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold looks at Katherine.

"What's your game Mr. Gold?" Katherine looks around at all the things in his shop.

"What do you mean Miss Mills?" Mr. Gold avoids the question watching Katherine.

"Miss Swan." Katherine says and meets Mr. Gold in the eyes. "You nearly killed my mother just to get her elected." Katherine's eyes get darker as she stares down Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold takes a step forward closer to Katherine. "Mayor Mills is fine and alive. I knew Emma would do the right thing." Katherine continues to stare at Mr. Gold.

Katherine takes a deep breathe and gets an eerie smirk of her own. "You know Mr. Gold. Everyone for some reason seems to be afraid of you. You have deals with everyone and no one breaks them…until Miss Swan showed up." She tilts her head sideways eyeing Mr. Gold down. "I'm not afraid of you." She pauses and stares down Mr. Gold. "Never have been."

"You are your mother's daughter." Mr. Gold smiles with delight.

"What?" Katherine shakes her head thrown a little by that comment. "You say that as if you knew my mother."

"Is that so." Mr. Gold replies chillingly.

Katherine backs up from Mr. Gold and starts to walk around looking at all the items in his shop. She gets this gut feeling that she's seen these items before but can't place when or where. Mr. Gold quietly watches her with interest in his eyes.

"Magic always comes with a price." Mr. Gold quietly says picking up the chipped teacup.

"So you've said." Katherine looks questioningly at Mr. Gold. Katherine shrugs her shoulders. "And that is supposed to mean something to me?"

"It will child." Mr. Gold nods at Katherine.

Katherine looks at Mr. Gold. In her mind she is still trying to figure out who this man truly is. Mr. Gold meets Katherine's gaze with one of his own, a knowing of whom this child is and what it means.

The two are interrupted by Regina entering the store.

"Katherine, there you are." She says walking up to stand by side her. She looks between Mr. Gold and Katherine. "What is going on here?"

"No worries Mayor Mills, Miss Mills was just looking around." Mr. Gold says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Regina looks at him like he's full of it. "Very well Mr. Gold." She flatly responds. "Katherine, I trust you will be home before curfew?" Regina looks at her daughter.

"Yes mother." Katherine replies watching the unspoken interaction between Mr. Gold and her mother.

Katherine and Regina leave Gold Pawn shop and head in different directions. Katherine stops at the old abandoned library. She puts her hand on the wall as if being drawn towards something. Mary Margaret and Emma are walking towards their apartment together. They see Katherine standing with her hand on the boarded up window and a confused, flushed feeling on her face.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Mary Margaret walks up to the teen with great concern on her face and in her voice. She makes the mistake of touching her and Katherine eyes get wide as she looks at Mary Margaret.

Katherine looks at Mary Margaret with a blank stare. Too much going on inside her brain for her to process everything she is feeling. Katherine's eyes begin to flutter and she begins to sway as if she's going to pass out. Right when she does pass out Emma is behind her and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Call the Mayor, I'm taking her to the hospital." Emma tells Mary Margaret as they help get her into the squad car sitting outside the apartment.

At the Hospital

Dr. Whale is checking over Katherine who is being a bit hostile and not agreeing to do as he asks. Dr. Whale and Emma are trying to calm the teenager down.

"Don't touch me." Katherine spits out moving away from Dr. Whale. "I'm fine I want to go home. I am within my rights to refuse treatment." Katherine looks from Emma to Dr. Whale. "You can't touch me without my consent. I am of full body and mind."

Dr. Whale looks at Emma, Emma shrugs. "You explain it to the Mayor." Dr. Whale walks out of the room leaving the two alone.

Katherine sits down on the bed and puts her head in her hands. "You don't have to stay you."

"I want too."

"Why?"

"You're Henry's sister." Emma gives the only reason she can think of at that moment. Emma's gut feeling is telling her that something else is going on and that she better keep an eye on this girl. Katherine begins to rub her temples to try to get rid of her headache. "Headache?" Emma asks watching her with some concern.

"No, I just like massaging my head for the hell of it." Katherine sarcastically replies.

"Touché" Emma takes the furthest seat from the bed. "When was the last time you slept?"

Katherine looks at the clock. "hmm 15 minutes ago when I past out?" Her smart-ass reply has Emma shaking her head.

Emma didn't ever think she'd meet someone as guarded as she was. Of course this didn't surprise Emma one bit. The only difference is Katherine didn't grow up in the foster system, but she had a rigid bitch of a mother like Regina…Emma wasn't really sure what could've been worse. Both Henry and Katherine say a therapist….that has got to say a lot for parenting skills having both your kids in therapy. Emma looked at Katherine was still had her head in her hands. She smirked to herself wondering what the hell Katherine and Archie talked about. She would love to be a fly on the wall during those sessions.

Katherine notices Emma smirking. "What's funny?" She asks rather annoyed.

"Honestly?" Emma smirks. "I was wondering what conversations you and Archie have during your sessions."

Katherine looks at Emma and gets a smirk herself. "We don't, I stopped going over a year ago, I'm over 14 so he can't say anything to my mother."

"Oh?"

"Ya waste of time cause I sure as hell wasn't talking to a cricket." Katherine smirks watching Emma's reaction.

"Cricket? You believe Henry?"

"You don't?"

"How?"

"Why not?" Katherine shrugs nonchalantly. "Don't you find that children tend to be the most honest?"

Regina enters quickly with a worried look on her face. "Katherine, what happened?" She asks going straight towards her daughter disregarding the fact that Emma was even there.

"I got too hot." Katherine replied.

"Dr. Whales informed me that you are refusing treatment?" Regina sounds extremely worried.

"I'm okay, really, just got to hot."

Regina stands back and looks at her daughter, she has a worried look on her face not able to figure out what is going on. The Curse shouldn't have any affect on her, after all it was Mr. Gold who found the infant and brought her to Regina.

Mr. Gold had actually brought both of Regina's children to her. She wanted to adopt and Mr. Gold said he knew of a baby girl needing a home. Then he suggested she adopt a little boy. Regina agreed to both. Now she was wondering where the little imp got her adopted children from and who were they. Clearly he purposely brought Henry to her knowing who Emma is. This has made her suspicious as to where Katherine fits into this picture. Regina takes a long look at her teenage daughter. She was beautiful, long black hair, bright blue eyes. She was also stubborn, rebellious, wanted to do her own thing despite what others believed. Regina shook her head, _"who are your parents?"_she thinks to herself.

"Mother?" Katherine looks at Regina's far off look and waves a hand in front of her face. "Mother, everything okay."

Regina shakes her head and focuses on the here and now. "Yes sweetie." She now feels the presence of Emma in the room. "Thank you Sheriff Swan for bringing my daughter here, I have everything under control now."

Emma looks at Regina, this is a side she hardly ever gets to see of the wicked witch. She is shocked to see a compassionate, loving side towards her daughter. She is standing in awe watching the two.

"Sheriff Swan?" Regina says louder and more commanding. "You're presence is no longer needed."

"Right." Emma pulls herself together, smiles at Katherine and leaves the room.

"Now as for you, Dr. Whale is going to look over you, you will allow him to do whatever tests need to be done before you leave this hospital…understood."

"Yes." Katherine quietly agrees.

Regina goes out and talks to Dr. Whales who returns with some nurses to start some testing. Regina takes Katherine's hand and for the first time, Katherine feels comforted, loved and okay with being touched.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine is sitting in her hospital bed. Flipping through the TV channels. Henry walks in.

"Katie, are you okay?" Henry asks really worried.

"I'm fine H." Katie lays the remote down and looks up at Henry. She looks past Henry and sees Emma standing there.

"I'm not going to stop seeing her or wanting her in my life." Henry looks behind him and realizes with whom Katie is staring at.

"I wouldn't expect you too." Katie sits up more. "Henry." Katie takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to interfere, I understand." Katie puts her hand gentle on her brother's shoulder. "However you need to know I'm not betraying mother. And it hurts her for you to have so much happiness with Emma." Katie turns her head hoping Henry doesn't see the tear coming down her cheek.

Emma is watching this outside the room. Henry sits down on the hospital bed next to Katie and puts he hand on her leg.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you." Katie looks at Henry then to Emma with tears forming. "You may be annoying sometimes, but you're my brother."

Henry pats Katie's leg. "I'm not going anywhere." Henry smiles at his sister. "You maybe moody, but you're always be my sister." Henry gives her a big smile and Katie rolls her eyes and smiles back at him. "Did they find what was wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Like I said, I got overheated."

"Katie, you started believing…Graham got killed because he started believing."

"I'm not going to die, I'm not letting you off that easy." Katie replies. "I'm not a fairy tale character anyway." Henry looks at her confused. "I'm not in that book, I'm not having my own memories or feeling. I'm having feelings of…."

"Dr. Whales says you can leave now." Regina walks in. "Henry, I sent Emma away to handle something, so you'll have to ride home with your sister and I." Regina walks over with a look of disappointment on her face. "Henry, I need to talk to Katherine."

Henry gives Katherine a sympathetic look as he leaves the room. Katherine sits on the edge of the bed as she tries to get ready to leave.

"I don't like you encouraging that relationship." Regina's tone is flat with a hint of hurt. "He's my son."

"He's also my brother and I will not discourage it." Katherine says looking up at Regina. "He's happy mother. He also knows that he's your son. His love for you has not changed." Katherine lovingly. "I won't let him forget who you are to him." Katherine watches Regina process her words. She gets a sense there is something more going on. "What is it you're not telling me?" Katherine challenges.

"Dr. Whale wants you to rest. If you continue to have headaches and pass out, they want to admit you for more testing." Regina changes the subjects.

Katherine shakes her head rather upset that Regina is dodging her questions. "Fine, whatever."

Katherine gets up and goes into the private bathroom to get dressed.

For the next couple of weeks Katherine takes a step back and watches the world through the eyes of Henry. She watches all the Storybrooke people and matches their characters to each other.

She started to notice little oddities around town. Like the fact that when Emma was ordered to take the twins to Boston, the sheriff's car stalled. She watched Miss Blanchard and Mr. Nolan fall in love, this deep unexplainable bond was between, after all they were Charming and Snow White. She watched as Regina struggled within herself trying to use power to control others and threats that for some reason the town's people were scared of. Katherine thinks to herself that she must truly be the Evil Queen. Eating at the diner, Katherine watched Ruby, putting together that she was Red Riding Hood and Granny was well Granny.

Katherine watched her best friend Cassandra through new eyes as well. Henry and Katherine had started making notes together to try and figure out who was who in Storybrooke. Katherine came to the conclusion that her best friend Cassandra, had to be Rapunzel. Always being locked in the house away from the world, her mother so strict she was never allowed to cut her hair.

It was only after Mr. Gold sought vengeance on the flower shopkeeper that Katherine figured out who he was. It really didn't take her by surprise, after all he loved to make deals with people, and there was this natural fear of him from the townspeople. Why Katherine did not fear him, she didn't know. She had this natural rebellion and every time she was around him, it was like he woke a sleeping energy inside of her.

Katherine enters Mr. Gold's pawnshop looking around and sees everything clearer now.

"Does Regina know?" Mr. Gold asks looking at the girl.

"Know what?" Katherine asks.

Mr. Gold lets out a little laugh. "That you see and believe?" Katherine looks at Mr. Gold and shakes her head no. "Interesting." Mr. Gold replies.

"Who am I?" Katherine walks to stand in front of Mr. Gold.

"Katherine Danielle Mills." Mr. Gold replies flatly.

Katherine takes a deep breath and looks at Mr. Gold with a defiance that only Emma had ever given him. "You knew my mother."

"I didn't know her per say, I only know what was told me." Mr. Gold replied. "Regina wanted to adopt, came to me with contracts and that is how I got to know you and Henry."

Katherine takes a long hard look at Mr. Gold. "Okay." Katherine turns and leaves looking all around the store, taking in everything.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine is walking through the park when she comes upon August who is sitting on a bench watching everyone.

"Hello." August looks up at the Katherine.

"What do you want with my brother?" Katherine asks.

"Brother?" August asks.

"Henry." Katherine replies.

August takes a long look at Katherine. ""I'm August and you are?"

"I didn't say and that's not your real name."

"How?" August smiles.

"Henry."

"I see." August stands up a bit stiff. "Let's walk."

As they walk they pass a car that has the word TRAMP spray painted in red on it. They both glance at it and continue to walk.

Later on in the day

Katherine arrives at the Mayors office to find that no one is there. She is waiting for Regina and Henry to go to dinner. Katherine walks over to her mother's chair sits her backpack down beside it and takes a seat. She spins around to face the front of the desk. As she does her leg bumps into the normally locked draw opens. Katherine looks up to make sure no one is around. She opens the door and finds Red spray paint can in it. Katherine takes it out and looks at it. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Do you want to go to Granny's or somewhere else?" Regina asks Henry out in the hall.

Katherine jumps shutting the desk drawer and slips the spray can into her backpack.

"Granny's please." Henry responds to Regina as they enter her office.

"Oh good, you're here already." Regina is pleased to see her daughter waiting for them. "Granny's sound good?"

"Sure." Katherine replies grabbing her backpack.

The three walk to Grannies. As they arrive, Mary Margaret and Emma arrive as well. Henry looks up and smiles at Emma with a huge grin. Regina gives her a spite filled look. Katherine refuses to look at either of them.

They all enter and take their separate booths. Henry and Katherine lay their bags on the floor next to where they are sitting. Ruby goes about and takes everyone's orders. As she leaves the Mills Family Table, she kicks Katherine's bag, causing it to open and items spill out. The spray can rolls over to Mary Margaret and Emma's table. Everyone watches it roll. Emma picks it up and looks at it.

"What the hell is this?" Emma immediately gets up and walks over to Katherine.

Katherine says nothing. Regina's eyes go wide and she looks at Katherine. Henry watches trying to figure out what is happening. Mary Margaret joins Emma. By now everyone is in Granny's has their attention on this group.

Mary Margaret is devastated as she looks at Katherine with such hurt in her eyes. "How could you?"

Katherine says nothing. She does not look at anyone as murmurs start with the patrons of Granny's.

"Katherine, you're under arrest for destruction of property and harassment." Emma pulls out her handcuffs.

"Really Sheriff Swan arresting my daughter who has done nothing." Regina stands in front of Emma. "My daughter will cooperate do you really need to put the handcuffs…"

"Mother." Katherine sternly says. "It is okay."

Katherine puts her hands out for Emma to cuff them. There is absolute silence in Granny's now. Emma escorts Katherine out the door. Regina and Henry follow them. Ruby goes over and comforts a stunned Mary Margaret.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine is sitting in the small cell with her feet on the bed and her back to the wall. She is watching everyone as they argue, fight and discuss what should happen to the teenager.

"Might I remind you Miss Swan, personal feelings need to be left aside when handling this situation." Regina angrily states to Emma. "You may just want the DA to handle this, I don't want my daughter being charged with things just because your best friend is a sleeping with a married man and got caught.

"I am being professional Madame Mayor." Emma fires back. "Maybe you should take a walk and not be arguing with me on every step so I can get things done."

Regina looks Emma up and down. "Fine. Henry, we need to let Sheriff Swan work. Come now it's time to go home." Regina turns to Emma. "You will call me when I can post bail."

"Yes." Emma says looking at the paperwork on her desk.

Regina escorts a protesting Henry out of the Sheriff's building. When Emma hears the doors shut she looks over at Katherine.

"Oh joy, finally alone." Katherine sarcastic joy in her voice.

"Why?" Emma asks walking over to the bars. Katherine doesn't say anything. Emma just looks at her and tries to read her. "You didn't do it did you?" Again Katherine says nothing to Emma. "You know who did this. Who are you covering for?" Emma looks at Katherine with a realization. "Regina?"

"I want my one phone call and I want to speak to a lawyer. I maybe a teenager, but I do know my rights Sheriff Swan." Katherine stands, walks over and faces Emma.

Emma looks Katherine in the eyes. She then opens the cell and motions to one of the phones sitting on the desk. Katherine walks over and makes a phone call talking quietly. When Katherine hangs up Emma escorts her back to the cell.

Fairy-tale Land

_The Dark One_, Rumpelstiltskin arrives in a town on the outskirts of a massive castle. He walks around looking at everyone as they back down. He comes to a small cottage and the door opens.

"Uncle Rumple!" A young girl of about 4 comes running out and jumps into the Rumpelstiltskin arms. She gives him a huge hug and smile. She has long dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Rumple sweeps the young girl off her feet and hugs her. "How are your studies going little one?"

"I don't like it." The little dark haired girl motions for Rumple to let her down.

"What is there not to like?" Rumple asks the little girl while putting her down and he pops up flowers out of the air. "You can do anything." He replies giving her the flowers.

"I don't like the yucky feelings." The little girl protests looking at the flowers.

"Deary, what yucky feelings?" Rumple bends down and looks at the little girl.

"There was a pretty lady here, she had a baby in her tummy." The little girl smiled looking up. "She felt warm." Then a darker look on the child face takes over. "There was another lady, she felt cold." She gives a look of an innocent scared child. "I didn't like that." The girl looks away. "Will I be like that?"

"No deary." Rumple replies lovingly but lying. "Now, go and play, I want to talk to your pappy."

The little girl takes off and joins a group of kids playing kick ball. Rumple enters the house and finds an older gentleman sitting in a rocking chair.

"Rumpelstiltskin." The older man says without even looking at Rumple.

Rumpelstiltskin does his usual laugh and does a mock bow. "Merlin."

Back in Storybrooke

Katherine is sitting on the edge of the bed. Emma is in her office trying hard not to look at the girl. She is filling out paperwork when Mr. Gold enters the jailhouse.

"There's our starving artist." Mr. Gold smiles at Katherine who replies by rolling her eyes.

"Shove it Rumple." Katherine replies and rolls her eyes.

Mr. Gold stands with a satisfied look on his face realizing just how much this young girl knows.

The D.A. and Regina enter the room and the tension builds. "Glad you finally called to get my daughter out of this god forsaken place."

"Sheriff Swan, the Judge, Mr. Gold and I discussed the chargers against Miss Mills." The D.A. smiles at Emma as he hands her the papers. "The Judge has already agreed that with a guilty plea and since this is Miss Mills first offense, no trial is needed, she'll be sentenced to 100 hours of community service and no other chargers."

Emma looks at the group with dissatisfaction and a feeling of being defeated. She walks over and let's Katherine out of the cell.

Katherine gives her sly smile. "Thanks for the stay."

Regina grabs Katherine's arm and takes her outside. She pulls her to their car. "Get in." She commands. They get in and when the doors are shut Regina turns to Katherine. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know, I could ask you the same thing." Katherine meets her fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit mother, I found that spray can in your drawer." Katherine says looking Regina right in the eyes. "I know you're hiding something."

Regina looks out the window of the car and watches a curious Mr. Gold walking to his pawnshop. He waves at the two.

"What does that little imp have to do with you?" Regina asks turning to Katherine.

"I don't know." Katherine replies. "You tell me your Majesty."

Regina's eyes get huge and stares at Katherine with the realization that she believes and knows of the curse. She gets a curious look on her face.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine is at the nunnery helping the nuns set up for their annual Miners day candle sale. She is required to be there based on her community service hours. Things get tense when Mary Margaret enters the room. Everyone looking from Mary Margaret to Katherine then back to Mary Margaret as if War War 3 would happen. Neither says anything to the other. Mary Margaret goes over to the other side of the room. She sits down at her table and sets up the candles.

Katherine stops for a bit and watches everyone. In her head she is trying to figure out what fairy tale character all the nuns would be. She tries not to laugh out loud when she thinks hard about this. What fairy tale character turns into a nun? She then looks over at Mary Margaret who has a distant look on her face. That woman, that teacher, the one Katherine had known all her life, she was Snow White and her mother wanted her dead. Katherine wants to ask, wants to find out exactly what happened in fairy tale land that could warrant someone wanting to put another to death. Especially since Regina was Snow Whites Step-mother and that would make Katherine Snow White's step-sister, and in return her brother Henry's great step-aunt and Emma's step-aunt. Katherine gets a horrified look on her face with the realization she is truly in a freaky dysfunctional family. For once in Katherine's life she is happy that she was adopted, at least there's no real biological blood between them. Katherine shakes her head as if thinking about all this is too much for her. She goes about her business every once in a while glancing at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret is talking to LeRoy as Mother Superior approaches Katherine.

Mother Superior walks over to Katherine. "Katherine." She quietly says noticing to where she is watching. "It's okay to seek forgiveness."

"Mother Superior, I'm not looking for forgiveness." Katherine replies looking at Mother Superior.

"Are you sure?" Mother Superior asks not really convinced.

"100 percent." Katherine gives her a sly smile.

"Very well." Mother Superior takes a deep breath. "We'll need your help setting up outside tonight."

Katherine gives a sarcastic smile. "I'll be there with bells on." She hands Mother Superior her Community Service Time Sheet.

Mother Superior smiles and hands the sheet back Katherine. "I'll sign this tonight."

Katherine rolls her eyes as Mother Superior goes over to talk to Astrid.

Mary Margaret is struggling carrying the boxes of candles. She drops one in front of Katherine. Katherine bends down and picks up the box of candles.

"Here let me help, you." Katherine quietly says taking some of the boxes.

"No, no, I got it." Mary Margaret protests.

"Really?" Katherine replies as Mary Margaret drops another box of candles.

"Fine." Mary Margaret says and hands some boxes to Katherine.

The two quietly work taking them out to the table.

"Miss Blanchard." Katherine quietly says.

"Katherine, I don't want to talk about it right now." Mary Margaret looks at her upset. "What you did really hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Katherine stops and looks at Mary Margaret. Katherine puts her hand on Mary Margaret's hand. Instantly she feels what Mary Margaret feels. Katherine yanks her hand away. "I am soooo sorry." Katherine says with greatest of all sincerity.

Mary Margaret stops and looks at Katherine. "I just don't understand how you could do something so horrible." Katherine looks away and refuses to look at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret steps back and studies the young teenager. "Emma was right you didn't do it did you?"

"Yes I did, 100 hours of community service to prove it." Katherine lifts up the service log and smiles at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret shakes her head and continues to carry boxes outside. The two work together quietly till LeRoy comes back. Katherine then takes off and leaves the two.

Later that evening

Mayors Mansion

Katherine, Henry and Regina are sitting down for dinner. It is very quiet as the three eat their dinner. Regina cooked a nice pot roast and vegetables for their meal. Katherine is just picking at it and Henry is playing with it. Regina puts her silverware down and looks at the two.

"Do you not like my pot roast?" Regina asks.

"I'm not hungry." Both Katherine and Henry say at the same time.

Regina looks a tad bit hurt by their response. She quickly composes herself though.

"Clean your plates and go finish your homework before we leave for the Minors day

activities." She replies in a flat tone.

Katherine stands and takes her plate to the kitchen. Henry hesitates.

"Can I go with my mother tonight?" Henry asks looking at Regina with hopeful eyes.

"No." Regina sounds a bit harsher than truly intended. "We are going as a family and

we're are going to have fun."

Henry runs into the kitchen as Katherine comes out. Regina drinks a glass of wine.

"We're defiantly going to have fun tonight." Katherine sarcastically says as Regina

practically gulps down another glass of wine.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pawn Shop

Rumple is sitting behind his desk looking over some contracts. Katherine comes storming into the store.

"What may I do for you Miss Mills?" Rumple looks up and gets a smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what dearie?" Rumple does not look up.

"Snow?"

"That my dear, ask Her Majesty about it." Rumple looks up and gives her a sly smile. "I am defending Miss Blanchard."

"Your full of it Rumple." Katherine replies as she leaves the store. "I sense your hand in all this."

Mayors Office

Regina is sitting behind her desk looking over papers. Katherine comes into the office.

"How could you do it?" Katherine asks in a spiteful tone.

"Do what?" Regina asks not looking up at her daughter.

"You know." Katherine replies.

"Katherine." Regina stops what she is doing, stands and moves to the front of her desk. "I don't have time for games right now. What are you talking about?"

"Setting up Snow. I know you and Rumple have something to do with all this."

"Do you now?" Regina folds her arms and stares at her daughter fascinated by what she is realizing. "What exactly would you like to know?" Regina walks over to her daughter.

"What has she ever done to you for you to hate her so much?" Katherine pleads, not sure exactly why she cares, but has a tugging feeling towards Fairy Tale Land.

"I didn't know you cared so much?"

"It's Henry's Grandmother" there's a short pause "and your step-daughter" Katherine let's slip out.

Regina's eyes get huge at this sound. Regina's love her for children reveals a pained look in her eyes. This realization her own children saw through the curse and see her as the Evil Queen. There is a tiny break in Regina's heart that her happiness will soon come to an end because of Emma Swan. Regina clenches her fists thinking of this.

"Mother?" Katherine quietly asks watching all these emotions play across Regina's face. When Regina doesn't answer, Katherine walks over and puts her hand on Regina.

Instantly with the contact, Katherine feels exactly what Regina is feeling. The longer she hangs on memories play through Katherine's mind.

Memory of Regina saving Young Snow White, Regina with Daniel, Regina being forced to marry King Leopold, Regina watching Daniel die at the hands of Cora, Regina confronting Young Snow blaming, hate running through her veins.

It is too much for Katherine to handle and she pulls her hand off Regina. Katherine looks Regina in the eyes while tears stream down her face. "I understand."

Fairy Tale Land

Camelot

"She is gifted." Merlin replies putting down his book. "Whose daughter is she?"

"That does not matter." Rumple replies. "What matters is that the curse is coming."

"All this for your son." Merlin turns with a gleam in his eyes. "Do not think that you are greater power than I." Merlin replies. "What a tangled web we weave."

The little girl comes running into the cottage. She runs up and crawls up on Rumples lap. The little girl looks at Rumple not afraid of his greenish skin or the power that comes off him. "Why you sad?" She asks putting her hand on Rumples cheek.

"Because I miss my son." Rumple looks at the little girl.

"Where'd he go?"

"Far way."

"Is he hiding? Did he do something bad?" The little girl narrows her eyebrows looking at Rumple.

"No dearie, he did nothing bad, he just wanted to be normal."

The little girl moves her head to the side and waves her hand. Flowers appear out of thin air. "Don't be sad, he'll be back." She hands him the flowers, climbs off his lap and turns to Merlin. "May I read the book?"

"You may."

The little girl smiles, goes over to a shelf struggles to pull a big book of magic off it. She then waves her hand and the book begins to float. She smiles and goes into her own room with the book floating behind her.

"You must hide her from the curse." Merlin says to Rumple.

"I can't, the curse is the only way to get to my son and there is no way to hide her." Rumple looks in the direction of the little girl. He is saddened by this fact. "This will be the last time."

Merlin looks Rumple up and down. He nods in understanding. "What am I to tell her?"

"Magic always comes with a price." Rumple waves his arm and he disappears.

Merlin waits a few minutes and then goes over to the shelf. He moves a few books and reveals a hiding place. He waves his hand, chants something and a bottle appears. The bottle is glowing white.

The little girl comes out of her room and looks around. "Where is Uncle Rumple?" She asks.

"He had to leave, and now so do you." Merlin goes over and hands the potion to the little girl. "You must take this and when no one is looking, dump it on the ground."

"He's not coming back is he?" The little girl falls to her knees.

"Child, you must listen to me." Merlin goes over and picks up the little girl. "You must go, take this and go to this land. You'll be safe there." Merlin moves the sleeve on the left arm of the child to reveal a heart shaped birthmark. "Your curse and this curse can not find you."

Just then there is a loud disturbance outside the cottage. The Kings guards come busting through the cottage door.

"King Arthur requests your presents at his court." The lead guard demands. "Heard you were back in town."

The little girl being frightened and shaken starts a fire near the King's Men. The more panic and chaos the more the fire grows. Some of the King's Men catch fire and are killed. Merlin and the child are backed into a corner as the flames grow higher. The King's Army run out of the cottage. Merlin waves his hand and an opening appears. They step through as the fire grows to other cottages.

"Morgana, you must run now." Merlin yells.

"Stop her. The Leader of the King's Army yells pointing to the child. "She must pay for what has happened."

Morgana becomes terrified, the feelings of other's: anger, despair, hatred, afraid, confusion all around her that they begin to over whelm her. Merlin comes up and lays a calming hand on her.

"You must do as I say and do it now." Merlin replies pushing the now calm Morgana away from the King's Army.

As Morgana takes off towards the nearby forest, Merlin is using magic to keep the King's Army at bay. A soldier manages to follow the little girl.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Please leave some feedback. It helps feed the passion to continue. If you read it and like it say so. Helps my muse.

Katherine is sitting outside of Granny's playing with her cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon on it. August approaches Katherine.

"Feeling bit stiff?" Katherine smirks watching August. August gives a what the hell look. "So how is the little lying boy going to get." Katherine makes air quotation marks. "'The savior' to believe." Katherine stands.

"I'll get her there." August replies looking past Katherine to Emma. "What is it that you know?" August sits down and looks at her.

"Don't think I'm going to help you." Katherine replies. "There is a good reason for this curse."

"You can't be serious?" August questions Katherine unbelievingly. "You believe that the Evil Queen's curse was done for a good reason." August grabs his chest.

Katherine stands and gets an evil look on her face. "That is my mother and yes I believe it was done for a good reason." Katherine doesn't back down from August as the two stare at each other.

"Is there a problem here?" Emma's voice pulls the two out of their staring contest. Emma automatically stands beside Katherine not fully trusting August.

"No." Katherine innocently shakes her head. "No problem." She looks at Emma and smiles. "August was just asking how Granny's hot chocolate was. I told him it's really good with cinnamon." Katherine plays giving August a wink and a smile.

Emma looks between the two. Her lying meter is going sky high. "Katherine, I believe it's school time." Emma says not taking her eyes off August.

"Yes Miss Swan." Katherine replies in an unusual cooperative pleasant tone. She walks away from the two.

Emma turns to August. "What the hell is that all about?"

"Would you like to go out for a drink with me?" August asks Emma.

Later on that week

Storybrooke Hospital

Emma is standing outside Henry's room. She had just gotten done confronting Regina and now believes in the fact that they are fairy tales and she is the savior. She watches Regina with Henry. Katherine comes running into the room.

"You bitch." She yells at Emma as she quickly walks over extremely angry. "What the hell have you done to my brother?"

"Listen here kid, that is my son in there and I have done nothing." Emma turns to confront the teenager and put her in her place. "You may want to check with Regina as to why Henry is now fighting for his life." Emma says as she towers over Katherine anger building between the two.

"Listen here adult." Katherine fires back. "Regina wouldn't hurt Henry."

"That's right." Emma says putting her hands on her hips. "The apple turnover was met for me."

"Apple turnover?" Katherine raises her eyebrows looking. "The apple that Snow White ate? How did she? You believe?"

"Katherine, what do you know?" Emma looks at the teenager expecting a full confession.

"Nothing Miss Swan." Katherine replies back as Regina enters the hallway where they are.

"Katherine?" Regina's eyes are swollen as she had been crying. She goes over to put her arms around her daughter.

"Don't touch me." Katherine quietly commands backing away from Regina. "You did this, you couldn't just let it go and let things be." Katherine looks at Emma. "Both of you and your weird obsession to one up the other when it comes to Henry." Katherine's eyes get darker. "This tension between the two of you has to stop. My god either duke it out or kiss and get over it." Katherine's smartass remark makes both women turn red.

Katherine turns and leaves the hospital leaving both women standing there.

Enchanted Forest

The Kings Soldier follows Morgana to a clearing. Morgana turns and begins to cry. The Soldier removes his helmet and it is revealed to be King Arthur.

"Don't be afraid Morgana." King Arthur says reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Morgana looks at King Arthur and relaxes a bit. "Pappy?"

"I don't know. I did not order the raid on your house." King Arthur replies.

Morgana stands and watches King Arthur. All of a sudden dark purple smoke appears. Cora is standing in front of Morgana and King Arthur.

"You." King Arthur says as he raises Excalibur.

"Now, now." Cora replies flicking her wrists and Excalibur flies out of Arthur's hands.

While Cora and Arthur are talking, Morgana quickly takes the vile Merlin gave her and hides it under some leaves.

"May I be the only one to see and find." Morgana quietly says as she waves her hand concealing the bottle.

"My corral is not with you Arthur. I came for the girl." Cora looks at the young girl with a smile.

"What do you want with the girl Witch?" King Arthur asks as he picks Excalibur back up.

"I want to protect her." Cora simple replies. "There is a curse coming and I want to protect her."

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Storybrooke Hospital

Mary Margaret is reading a book to a comatose Henry. Katherine enters the room. Her eyes are swollen and red. Mary Margaret looks at her and continues reading to Henry. Katherine takes diagonally from Henry. She curls up on the chair hugging her knees to her chest. Mary Margaret continues to read Henry a story out of his book.

Few minutes later that Mary Margaret stops reading. She lays the book on the table beside Henry's bed. She looks at Katherine. Without a word she walks over, pulls up a chair next to her and lays a hand on her knee. Katherine looks up as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Mary Margaret shakes her head and her eyes become teary as well.

"Henry when I gave you this book it was because I knew." Mary Margaret takes a deep breath. "I know life doesn't always have a happy ending." She takes a deep breath trying to fight back the tears. She looks over towards Katherine. "Come here." Mary Margaret motions for Katherine to take a seat beside her on Henry's bed. Katherine shakes her head no in protest. "He's going to be okay." Mary Margaret tries to comfort Katherine.

Just as soon as Mary Margaret says that the machines hooked up to Henry start to beep. Katherine jumps up and runs over to Henry grabbing his arm. "Henry."

Dr. Whale and nurses enter his room. "Get them out of here now." Dr. Whale orders a nurse to take Mary Margaret and Katherine out of the room.

"NO!" Katherine yells in protest as a nurse and Mary Margaret drag her out.

Later on

Katherine is standing outside of Henry's room watching as they try to bring Henry back. Regina and Emma come running into the room as Dr. Whale and Mother Superior come out of the room.

"We did all we could." Dr. Whale's solemnly tells the two women.

"I'm sorry you're too late." Mother Superior says.

A shocked Emma enters the room. She walks slowly over to Henry's bed.

Outside the room Katherine is standing looking through the window. Tears slowly running down her cheeks. Regina walks over and stands beside her. "Katherine." She whispers and looks at her daughter. Katherine looks up her eyes a bright sad blue. Regina embraces her daughter and Katherine begins to sob. After a few minutes the two enter Henry's room. Regina walks over behind Emma. Katherine stands back by Mother Superior.

Regina cries out a "no" and turns into Dr. Whales for comfort.

Katherine balls her hands watching her mother in pain. It is almost too much for her to handle. All this grief filling the room. She nearly flips when Mother Superior gentle puts a hand on her shoulder. Regina motions for Katherine to come over to her. The two embrace and there is an electric shock that goes through Katherine. All the pain, all the grief that Regina is feeling shoots through her body and she shutters.

Emma sweeps Henry's hair off of his forehead. Emma then leans down and whispers, "I love you Henry" and kisses his forehead.

There is a shear wave of energy that shoots through the room and into the town.

Henry takes a deep breath and sits up. He looks at a weeping smiling Emma and replies, "I love you too. You saved me."

"You did it." Regina quietly says.

The curse is broken and everyone begins to remember who he or she was before the curse. Emma, Henry and Katherine are the only ones who have not been affected by this wave of engery. They are looking around at everyone.

Emma looks at Henry. "Henry, whats going on?'

"The curse. I think you broke it." He looks up and smiles at Emma.

"That was true loves kiss." Mother Superior says stepping forward.

"No. No." Regina says.

"If I were you your majesty I'd find a place." Mother Superior threatens.

"You will not touch my mother." Katherine stands in front of Mother Superior. Her bright blue eyes turning a bit darker. "I don't care who anyone is. No body will lay a hand on my mother." Katherine threatens.

"Katherine, stop." Regina orders. "Henry no matter what you think no matter what anyone tells you I do love you." She looks Henry in the eyes, tears flowing freely. She then turns and takes off out of the hospital room.

Henry looks at his sister with confusion. "Who are you?" He asks.

"Katherine." Katherine replies shrugging her shoulders. "Told you I'm not in the book."

"Henry what's going on here, the curse is broken why aren't they going back?"

"I don't know."

The nurse drops her tools and looks out the window shocked.

"Are you okay?" Emma goes over to assist her.

Emma and Henry go over to the window and look out. They see a rather large purple rolling cloud coming towards them.

"What is that?" Emma asks in total shock at the events.

"Something bad." Henry warns.

As the building gets engulfed in the purple smoke, Katherine is affected by it the most. She looks around the room. "I don't care what my mother may have done in the past. Anyone that comes near her, heed my warning, I will destroy you." Katherine threatens looking around at everyone, especially Emma and Mother Superior. She then turns and leaves the hospital room in search of Regina.

"Henry, who is your sister?" Emma asks.

"I don't know." He replies concern all over his face.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Mayors Mansion

Regina is in Henry's room sitting on his bed. Katherine appears at the door.

"Ya know, believing was hard." Katherine starts, Regina refuses to look at her. "To know that you could've done something like this. Yet to understand why." Katherine walks further into the room. "Even though I knew it was, part of me kept wishing this was a dream." Tears slowly fall down Katherine's cheeks. "All this, everything coming to light, a true understanding as to why Henry and I couldn't connect with you." Katherine takes a deep breath. "You are so full of hatred that it gets in the way of you truly loving us."

"Katherine." Regina turns tears flowing down her cheeks.

Katherine shakes her head no. "Your revenge on Mary Margaret" She pauses "Snow White, whoever the hell she goes by, your revenge is more important than connecting with your children."

"No." Regina goes to protest.

"Don't." Katherine replies shaking her head. "The curse is broken. Everyone has their memory back and they will be coming for you." Katherine looks at Regina, loyalty and love shown in her eyes.

"Let them." Regina defiantly replies. "I will…"

"You'll what? Curse them again?" Katherine asks unbelievingly. "Mother, do you not love Henry and I?"

"I do." Regina states as a matter of fact.

"Then prove it." Katherine challenges.

There is pounding on the door. They can hear Dr. Whale's voice yelling for Regina.

"Open up or we're coming in"

Regina pulls open the door with a smirk on her face. "Can I help you?"

"That smirk isn't going to last forever Regina. You took everything from us and now." Dr. Whales angrily says.

"What? Now you're going to kill me?" Regina challenges keep that smirk on her face.

"Eventually but first you need to suffer." Dr. Whale says taking a step closer to her.

"Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us. That's right, you wanted to see your Queen. We'll my dears, here she is." Regina motions for magic to come out of her hands and it fails. She gets a 'oh shit' look on her face.

"She's powerless." Someone from the crowd yells.

"Get her"

"Get her don't let her get away."

"Now." Dr. Whales pushes Regina up against the column of the house. "Where were we?"

Katherine looks at Dr. Whales and her eyes go black. "Get your hands off my mother."

The air around the crowd becomes electrified. Dr. Whales hesitates for a minute as Emma, Henry, David and Mary Margaret come running through the crowd. Regina looks at Katherine with confusion and curiosity.

"Let her go." Emma commands running through the crowd. "Let her go" Emma pushes through. "Let her go!" Emma grabs Dr. Whales.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Whales questions Emma taking his eyes off Katherine.

"Because I am still Sheriff." Emma stands up to Dr. Whales.

"And because she still saved you." Charming pipes in and looks around at everyone. "All of you."

"No matter what Regina did it does not justify this." Snow tries to reason with everyone.

"We are not murderers here." Emma says not taking her eyes off Dr. Whales.

"Well were not from this world." Dr. Whales reminds her.

"Well you're in it now." Emma comes back with.

"Okay Whales" Charming steps forward and in-between Dr. Whales, Regina and Katherine.

"Back off, you're not my Prince."

"Who are you Whales?"

"That's my business."

"Well my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell." Charming looks at the crowd. "Whether or not I'm your prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety and more importantly for ours." Snow takes a stand beside Katherine and Regina.

Katherine looks at them all Emma, Snow and Charming and is confused. They are actually sticking up for Regina. "What are ya'll getting at?"

Mary Margaret looks at Katherine. She seems to be the only one who hears her. "We're saving Regina."

Emma and Prince Charming are dispersing the crowd. Charming personally escorting Dr. Whales out of the yard. Henry stands back watching. He looks up at Regina and Katherine.

"You're putting my mother in jail." Katherine says looking at her as if she's lost her mind. "What exactly is that going to do?"

"Protect all of us." Mary Margaret replies.

"Protect from what?" Katherine asks a bit astonished. "Clearly she has shown she has no magic."

"Katherine, we need to protect her from the town and to protect the town from her. The curse is broken, we don't know what will happen." Mary Margaret looks from Katherine to Henry. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"Clearly they don't know what you're capable of." Katherine fires back.

"Katherine, that is enough." Regina quietly says as she smirks. "I will go to the jail and put their minds at rest. I have nothing to hide." She looks at Mary Margaret with a smile.

Emma and Charming approach the group. Emma stands beside Henry and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go Regina." Charming says.

Regina gives a pained look towards Henry.

Mary Margaret goes to put her hand on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine shrugs it off and pulls away from her. "Katherine you can stay with us while we figure things out." Mary Margaret suggests.

"Really?" Henry asks hopeful and smiles at Emma who squeezes his shoulder. He looks at Katherine with pleading eyes. He's missed his sister a lot lately. They haven't been around each other since Henrys choice to spend more time with Emma.

"Yes Really." Mary Margaret replies smiling down at Henry. She then looks at Katherine. "You can't stay here by yourself.

"I'm not a child." Katherine replies. "I'll be fine."

"I'd rather you stay where we can keep an eye on you." Emma replies looking at Katherine like she's crazy for suggesting they leave her alone.

"You're not my type." Katherine quips and smirks at Emma.

Emma rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Henry, why don't we go ahead back to Mary Margaret's and make up a space for you and Katherine."

Henry walks up to Katherine. "Please stay with my mom and I. You're still my sister."

Katherine doesn't say anything. She looks at Henry, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Till mother is out." She shakes her head in agreement.

Emma gives Mary Margaret a concerned 'what the hell are we getting into' look. Mary Margaret smiles one of patented it'll be okay smile.

Jail Cell

Mr. Gold is just leaving Regina as Katherine enters. She looks at Gold and then to Regina and senses something is wrong.

"What did you do Rumple?"

"Nothing your mother does not deserve."

"What did you do?" Katherine balls up her fists and looks at Rumple. Energy fills the air.

Rumple steps back and looks at Katherine and he smiles with delight. "Dearie, I wouldn't do that." He gives Katherine an even creepier delighted smile of delight. "Magic always comes with a price."

Katherine looks at him oddly not knowing what he's talking about. Rumple smiles at her as he leaves the room.

Regina watched the whole thing with curiousity. She grips her hand and a total realization that she is doomed comes over her. She is truly fearful.

Katherine sensing the change in atmosphere looks at her mother. "What did he do?" She questions as she walks over to the cell. Regina shows her the mark on her hand. "What is that mark?"

"A Wrath. A soul sucker."

"How do we stop it?"

"It doesn't stop till it devours its prey." Regina looks at her daughter, her eyes full of fear. "Me."

For the first time in her life, Katherine sees true fear in her mother's eyes. She walks over and lays a hand on her mothers shoulder.

Instantly there is a wave of magic that flows through the air. It hits Regina, Katherine and finds Snow White. All the missing memories that were magically taken from them while in the Enchanted Forest flood back to them.

Katherine and Regina stand looking at each other. Katherine shakes her head and looks at Regina. "Mom?" She asks trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

"It appears so."

Emma, Charming and Mary Margaret are all walking back towards the Jail House. The wave of magic flows over them and Mary Margaret stops as if she is going to fall over and grabs her head. Emma and Charming stop.

"Are you okay?" Emma grabs her to keep her from falling over.

Mary Margaret looks up at Emma and Charming with wide eyes. "I have a sister." She says quietly.

Enchanted Forest Land.

Queen Regina lays asleep in the bed. Cora and Rumpelstitskin stand near her.

"She must never know that she gave birth, she must never know." Cora says holding onto a pink bundle. Cora hands the pink squirming bundle to Rumple.

Rumple takes the bundle with a huge evil grin on his face. "As you wish." He replies holding the baby. He then waves a hand and a magic bottle appears. "This will make her forget all about the baby. All who were involved, all who knew will no longer remember." Rumple looks down at the baby who is looking right at him with her bright blue eyes.

Cora looks at the interaction between the two. She raises her arm and she sends magic towards the baby. Where the magic hits a birthmark appears. It is in the shape of a heart. "I must know who my granddaughter is." She replies when Rumple gives her a quizzical look. "I am the Queen of Hearts."

"Keep in mind, Magic always comes with a price." Rumple raises his finger and then disappears with the infant.

Cora looks at her sleeping daughter. She walks over and stands over her daughter. Cora examines the bottle Rumple had given her before opening her daughter's mouth. Cora allows the liquid to fall into Regina's mouth slowly. She then disappears before Regina could wake up.

Few days later

Cora finds Rumple standing at the edge of the lake. Anger building up inside her. "My daughter will never bare another child." She spit out at him.

"I told you." Rumple turns with a grin on his face. He points to the sky. "Magic always comes with a price." He responds in his every so wise cracking voice. "It is not because of me that your daughter is barren, it is because of your choice." Rumple smiles. "Your deal."

Cora goes to throw a magically fireball at the crocodile man. Rumple instantly lifts a finger and the ball gets sucked out. He waves his finger back in forth like scolding that of a young child. "I don't think so Cora dear." He does his little annoying laugh and disappears leaving Cora staring out into empty space.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Enchanged Forest

Four-year-old Morgana is sitting outside under a tree. She is floating a leaf and watching it spin around and around as she twists her hand. She looks really bored.

Cora and Hook are standing off to the side watching the little girl.

"How is tiny tot supposed to help me with my revenge against Rumple?" Hook asks watching the little girl.

"Oh there's power there." Cora smiles watching the little girl. "We just have to influence her to use it to our bidding."

"She's going to remain 4 years old for 28 years?" Hook looks at Cora unbelieving.

"That's 28 years of influence and learning." Cora smiles.

"She'll be a kid." Hook replies still not believing her.

"Have faith Hook." Cora replies with a sly confident smile. "Have faith, after all she is my granddaughter."

"Queen Regina never had a baby?" Hook looks at Cora mysteriously.

"Not to her knowledge." Cora sly evil smile nearly freaks Hook out.

"You truly are the most evil of them all." Hook bows towards Cora. "I pledge my services to you."

Cora puts her hand out and Hook kisses it. Cora watches her Granddaughter play with an air of arrogance about her.

12 years later

Morgana and Cora are walking down a way. It is a familiar way, the way to Camelot. As they pass by a group of people, Morgana looks up at them.

The group becomes terrified of the little girl. Fear fills the air as they avoid her look. Morgana looks at them confused.

"Why are they afraid?" Morgana looks at Cora.

"They know we are power." Cora simply replies.

"I don't like it." Morgana states as she watches the people with curiosity.

An old man that appears out of the carriage. He is staring at the little girl. "You are evil child." He says full of hate and matter of fact.

Morgana stares at him. "No I'm not." She replies, anger boiling under her skin. The longer she stares at the old man, the darker her eyes get. The old man begins to grab his chest as if he is having a heart attack.

"Stop it." A little boy runs up to Morgana. "Stop hurting him." He pushes her down and the two begin to wrestle. The little boy rips the sleeve of Morgana's dress revealing the heart birthmark.

"Get off me." Morgana says and the boy flies off her hitting the carriage. Morgana stares at the carriage as it catches fire. The little boy's shirt catches fire as well.

The group panics as they try to put out the fire. Cora stands and smiles as she watches the destruction her granddaughter is causing.

A teenage boy looks up with hate at Morgana. There is a horn that sounds. King Arthur and his knights come riding to the rescue. Morgana looks up at Cora.

"We must go dear." Cora states.

"No." Morgana says standing up too Cora. "I don't like this and I don't want anymore to do with you."

Morgana takes off running through the woods. She doesn't exactly know where she is going, but something is drawing her towards an old tree. King Arthur sees the little girl running and his horse takes after her. Two of his Knights follow him. The others stay back to help the travelers. Three have Cora surrounded, or at least they think they do. Cora waves her hand and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"STOP!" King Arthur yells at the little girl.

Morgana only stops when she reaches her destination of the old tree. There is something shiny that catches her eye. She grabs and looks at it. It is the potion that she had buried a long time ago. Some memories come flying back.

"Morgana is that you?" King Arthur says, as he gets closer to the little girl. "Please tell me it isn't true." He says in a tone that answers his own questions. "You did this? The rumors are true." King Arthur gets off his horse and starts to walk towards the little girl.

"Don't come closer Arthur." Morgana says. She looks over and sees the two other knights that followed him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." King Arthur replies.

An arrow flies towards Morgana. Morgana raises her hand and stops it from hitting her. She flips the arrow around and sends it flying back towards the knight who shot it, hitting him right in the weakness of his armor.

"Stop." King Arthur holds up his hands towards the remaining Knight. He turns his attention back to a frightened Morgana. "Come with me Morgie."

Morgana looks to King Arthur, then to the other approaching Knights. She shakes her head no, opens up the potion and dumps it on the ground.

A portal opens. Every stops and stares at it. Morgana looks up. "Sorry." She states before jumping into the open ground. The portal immediately closes leaving King Arthur and Knights searching on solid ground.

Storybrooke

Four-year-old Katherine awakes with a startling scream. Regina comes running into her daughter's room and sits on the bed next to her.

"Shhh shh shh." Regina says hugging Katherine. "Was it the same dream?" Regina asks as she wipes away the sweat and tears from the tiny face. "The dream of the big fire and angry people?" Katherine shakes her head yes and buries her face into Regina. Regina sits and holds her daughter.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Katherine stands back away from the Jail cell as she stares at Regina as millions of thoughts and memories run through her head. "How?"

"I don't know." Regina looks at her daughter just as confused. Then realization dawns on her. "Gold."

Katherine eyes turn dark and there is tension and an electrical feeling in the room. She turns and goes to leave the building.

"Katherine, NO!" Regina heeds warning. "You can't"

Katherine hesitates for only a moment before she leaves the Sheriffs office.

Outside Katherine is standing in front of the Sheriff's office as Mary Margaret, Emma and David come walking towards her.

"Katherine?" Mary Margaret says looking at her with happy teary eyes. "Sister?"

"Don't." Katherine says backing away from them. "This is all too much." She says looking up at Mary Margaret.

"I understand." A Mary Margaret step back and looks at Katherine, then to Emma. "To find my daughter and sister all in one day."

There is a darkness that comes at them reminding them that Regina is in danger.

Katherine starts to laugh hysterically. "Of course" She looks up at an astonished group of adults. "My mother wants to kill my sister, my sister wants to kill my mother and my nemesis is my niece…" Katherine laughs. "Man if I didn't think my life was messed up before this."

"Listen kid." Emma moves to stand in front of her.

"Kid?" Katherine laughs. "I'm older than you so stop calling me Kid." Katherine looks at Emma with a defiant look, Emma matches it.

"We need to get to Regina and stop this thing." Charming states finally breaks the silence.

Later in the Courthouse.

Regina is trying to make Mad Hatter's hat work. The Wrath is getting closer.

"Regina?' Emma says holding the torch Charming made.

"I'm trying" Regina replies in a bit of frustration.

Panic crosses everyone's faces as the Wrath breaks open the doors and the awful sound fills the room. The Wrath enters the room as Charming uses his torch to back it away.

Snow grabs a bottle of alcohol and dumps it on the banisters.

"Mom?" Katherine says watching Regina getting frustrated over the hat.

"I know." Regina replies getting even more frustrated.

"David" Mary Margaret yells.

Charming moves behind the banisters and catches it on fire where Snow had placed the alcohol.

"Hurry" Charming yells at Regina.

"It's not working." Regina yells back.

Charming begins to ward off the Wrath as Snow joins him.

"It's not working!" Regina yells.

"What is the problem?" Emma asks joining Regina's side.

"Magic, it's different here."

"Now would be the time." Charming yells as he still wards off the Wrath.

Katherine bends down next to her mother sensing the fear she has. Emma joins them. At the same time, Emma and Katherine put their hands on Regina.

The hat begins to spin. Regina looks curiously at Emma feeling her power. The Wrath breaks free from Charming's attacks and flies right towards Regina, Emma and Katherine.

"IT'S COMING" Charming warns the others.

"REGINA!" Emma pushes Regina aside away from the Wrath.

As the Wrath gets sucked into the portal it reaches out and grabs both Emma and Katherine and sucks them in with it.

"NOOOOO!" Mary Margaret and Charming yell at the same time.

"I'm not losing them again." Mary Margaret yells and jumps into the portal after them.

"Neither am I!" Charming says as he runs towards the portal. He jumps the banister and hits a closed floor. "Where are they?" Charming stands and faces Regina. Anger written all over his face.

"I have no idea." Regina states matching Charming glare with her own.

"Are they dead?" Tears stream down Charming's face as he faces Regina.

"The curse it destroyed all the lands." Regina explains

"ARE THEY DEAD?" Charming begins to loose his temper.

"I don't know." Regina matches Charming's tone.

"We should leave this place it's not safe here." Mulan says to Princess Aurora.

"But the Wrath is gone."

"There's more you need to know everything." Mulan takes a deep breath. "Much has changed in our land since you've been asleep."

"It was less than a year."

"In a matter of speaking, you see. As you slept and Philip and I searched for you. Something worst happened

"What"

"Are you familiar with Regina the Queen.

"Yes?"

"She cast a curse on this land a terrible terrible curse it ripped everyone away to another world."

"But we're still here?"

"This corner of the land was untouched, no one knows why but something saved us and for 28 years we were frozen. And then time started again. The terrible curses power weakened. Philip and I were able to resume our search. We found you. But the land is ravaged with more dangers and fearsome than you could imagine. For those of us who remain. We found a safe haven. We must go there now." Mulan explains.

A noise draws the attention away from Philip

"Something's in there." Princess Aurora says frighteningly.

"Stay back." Mulan commands instantly protecting Princess Aurora.

"What did it bring, what is it what do you see." Princess Aurora asks as Mulan lifts the wreckage off 3 bodies. "Mulan what is that?" Princess Aurora asks staying behind Mulan as she curiously looks over her shoulder.

"That?" Mulan takes on a commanding tone. "That is what brought the Wrath here, that is what killed our Prince."

Emma, Mary Margaret and Katherine are all lying passed out on the wreckage.

Later on that Day

Emma, Regina and Katherine are being dragged behind Mulan and Princess Aurora

"What is this place?" Mary Margaret asks looking around at the devastated land.

"Our home." Mulan replies continuing to pull the 3 women towards the destination.

They arrive at a little village. Mary Margaret looks around devastated at what she sees. The town's people begin to back away from the strangers from a strange world.

"It's like they're refugees." Emma looks around at the conditions of the town.

"We're survivors." Mulan fires back.

Mary Margaret all of a sudden decides to cause a distraction by kicking Princess Aurora.

"Emma, Katherine, RUN!" Mary Margaret yells at the 2.

The 3 begin to run as Mulan pulls out her weapon and hits Mary Margaret knocking her unconscious. Emma back to help Mary Margaret, Katherine hesitates before continue to run into the woods.

"Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret." Emma looks frantic up at Mulan. "What did you do?"

"Take them to the pit." Mulan grabs her sword. "I'll go after the other one."

Mulan takes off into the woods looking for Katherine. She sees that Katherine has stopped and is looking out over the forest as if remembering something.

"Do I know you?" Mulan takes a minute and looks closely at Katherine.

"Are you from Maine?" Katherine replies in a smart-ass tone.

Mulan walks around her and notices her birthmark on her arm. "It can't be." Mulan looks at Katherine suspiciously. "How did you grow?"

"I ate my Wheaties and drank milk like a good little girl?" Katherine replies in an annoyed sarcastic tone. "I have no clue who you are." Katherine looks Mulan straight in the eyes as she says this. "I'm not from here."

"Perhaps I am mistaken."

"Perhaps you are."

"If you don't return back to camp, I will kill one of your friends." Mulan demands.

"Really? Go straight to the killing?" Katherine laughs. "What makes you think I care about those two?"

"You hesitated before you took off." Mulan replies walking towards her. "Plus not being from this land, you don't realize the dangers that are out there." Mulan points out.

"True, but I don't know the dangers that are in there either." Katherine nods towards the village. "You live amongst ruins from what?"

"A curse."

Katherine stops and realizes that it was Regina's curse that ravaged this once beautiful vast land. She turns to Mulan and surrenders. "I will go, if you vow to not harm the others."

Mulan smiles. "I knew you cared." She grabs a hold of Katherine, points her sword at her and escorts her to the pits.

TBC.


End file.
